


[Podfic] Operation Salvation

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] The Revenge of the Houseplants [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AUTOerotic (that's a pun), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Manipulation, Fake Character Death, Hastur just wont stop trying to murder Crowley, He's trying so hard, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Podfic With Music, Revenge, Sex Pollen, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Operation Salvationby H.J. BenderSummary:Hastur must befriend Aziraphale in order to convince the angel that Crowley is out to get him.





	[Podfic] Operation Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Operation Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347334) by H.J. Bender. 



  
  


### M4B Download (343.0 MB) 

  
At archive.org: [[click for m4b download]](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/3.OperationSalvation.m4b)

  


### MP3 Downloads/Streaming: 

## Chapter

| 

## Length

| 

## Streaming

| 

## Download  
  
---|---|---|---  
Part One: | 01:05:54 | 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/3OperationSalvation--Chp1.mp3)

|  **MP3 Download (90.5 MB):**

  * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/3OperationSalvation--Chp1.mp3)

  
Part Two: | 01:28:23 | 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/4OperationSalvation--Chp2.mp3)

|  **MP3 Download (121.4 MB):**

  * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/4OperationSalvation--Chp2.mp3)

  
Parth Three: | 01:28:55 | 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/5OperationSalvation--Chp3.mp3)

|  **MP3 Download (122.1 MB):**

  * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/5OperationSalvation--Chp3.mp3)

  
  
* * *

**

### Music:

**
  * Part 1 
    * Beginning: If You Can't Beat Them by Queen from the album "Jazz"
    * Ending: I'm In Love With My Car by Queen from the album "Night at the Opera"
  * Part 2 
    * Beginning: The Prophets Song by Queen from the album "Night at the Opera"
    * Ending: All Dead, All Dead by Queen from the album "News Of The World "
  * Part 3 
    * Beginning: You Don't Fool Me by Queen from the album "Made in Heaven"
    * Ending: You're My Best Friend by Queen from the album "Night at the Opera"




End file.
